


A Tea-riffic Day

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Getting Together, Hipsters, Humor, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Dick's undercover in some hipster coffee shop and Tim's starting to get worried. Nothing good can come from this because Dick's the kind of guy that might unironically start liking hipster things. That's the last thing they need. Good thing Kaldur's ready to intervene. Or at least check it out.





	A Tea-riffic Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Biggo Bingo Bango prompt "gay hipster emotions". I'm so sorry, Dick. And Kaldur. 
> 
> Not beta read.

“Hey, Kaldur, hi.” Tim sat down on the coffee table in front of Kaldur and gave him a wide fake smile. It put Kaldur on edge.

“Robin-”

“Tim” Tim interrupted. “Tim’s fine. I think we’re beyond formalities like that.”

Kaldur eyed Tim suspiciously. “I suppose.” The two sat awkwardly staring at each other until Kaldur broke the silence with a sigh. “What is it you need, Tim?”

“Oh! Right!” Tim shifted nervously. “I need a favour.”

Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

“Well, ok, Dick needs a favour.”

Kaldur’s other eyebrow raised to match the first one.

“He needs an intervention.”

“And you think I’m the one that needs to give him this intervention?” Kaldur asked skeptically.

“Well you are his…” Tim made a face and shrugged. “I actually have no idea what you two call it. But the point is he went undercover and he’s in too deep. Someone needs to snap him out before it’s too late. I’d try but B has forebode me to intervene and yah I don’t want to be benched until I’m 30.”

“That does sound concerning.” Kaldur frowned. “What do you need me to do?”

“Well, what do you know about hipsters?”

-x-x-x-

Kaldur hated Blüdhaven. Sure Gotham put him on edge with its constant haze of pollution and overall feeling of doom but Blüdhaven just felt dirtier, lonelier. He supposed that this part of Blüdhaven was the lesser of some evils. It was right in the middle of the revitalisation project so it at least appeared somewhat inviting. Well, by Blüdhaven standards.

From the outside the cafe looked normal. Not that Kaldur frequented cafes. Upon stepping through the door he conceded that he might be over his head. Babs had tried her best to dress Kaldur in an inconspicuous outfit but it seemed that he needed more plaid. And maybe a beard. At least the upturned collar on his leather jacket hid his gills for the most part.

It was easy to spot Dick since he was the only person behind the counter of the small cafe. Sure Kaldur had noticed that Dick’s hair was getting on the long side but this… this was inexcusable. He had a man bun. “Oh no...” Kaldur muttered under his breath and considered escaping before he was spotted. However, at that exact moment Dick looked up from behind the counter and locked eyes with him.

“Hey sweetheart, don’t be afraid, come on in!” Dick yelled and beckoned him over to the counter.”

Glancing around the room Kaldur noted that several of the patrons were now watching him and Dick. With a sigh he started moving towards the counter.

“What will it be, handsome?” Dick leaned on the counter and gave Kaldur one of his most dazzling smiles.

Despite his unease Kaldur couldn’t help but give a tentative smile back. “A… little birdie told me that it was prudent I visit this establishment.”

“Oh did he now?” Dick did his best to not look annoyed.

“Yes, and upon further assessment I believe he was correct.”

A soft smile spreads across Dick’s face. “You just wanted to see me.” He gestures dramatically to a table. “Alright take a seat, I’ll be right over with your drink.”

“But I-”

Dick waved him away. “I got this. Now go sit down.”

Somehow Kaldur managed to hold in his sigh as he sat down. This was not going how he expected it to. Sure he’d expected Dick to be preforming but this… the big smiles and exuberance he was currently displaying as he pulled a girl with purple hair out of the back room, well they made Kaldur think of a younger Dick. An exited boy that he’d walked into the Justice League headquarters with just over 7 years ago with. A boy that Kaldur had scarcely seen since Wally’s death.

A few moments later Dick came over and plopped a chipped teacup in front of Kaldur. “There you go, a Blüdhaven Bay special.”

Kaldur looked down at the murky liquid. It was probably tea. There was something floating in it. In an odd way it did look like the water surrounding Blüdhaven. This scared Kaldur more than he wanted to admit.

“I’m really glad you’re here though.” Dick smiled fondly at Kaldur then turned to yell back at the girl behind the counter. “Someone was starting to doubt that I had a boyfriend.”

The girl rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning something behind the counter.

“So, that’s what we are?” Kaldur asked tentatively. Hopefully.

Dick grabbed a chair and scraped it loudly across the floor until he was sitting right up against Kaldur’s side. He sat down and leaned in close so that nobody would overhear them. “Yah, I mean I was kind of hoping. Look I know things have been… I’ve been...” Dick sighed. “What I’m saying is being here, doing this, it’s made me realise how much I’ve cut myself off. How much I’ve been acting like B. And I don’t want that. I want to have good things in my life, things that make me happy.”

Kaldur turned in his chair so that he could see Dick better. The vulnerable look on Dick’s face made his heart break a little. He gently reached up and tucked a few stray hair strands behind Dick’s ear. “I want that as well. And you could never be like B, there’s too much warmth and sunlight in here.” Kaldur gently tapped Dick on the chest over his heart.

“Yah, you’re right.” Dick smiled. It was soft and genuine and made Kaldur’s own heart melt a little. “Look can I...” Dick glanced at Kaldur’s lips.

“Yes, please.” Kaldur said, leaning in.

The kiss was soft and chaste. They’d shared many before now right here, right now, it just felt different. Like a new soft beginning. Of course, with them being in public, someone let out a loud wolf whistle which caused them to break apart and glance around.

“Later?” Dick asked.

“Of course.” Kaldur smiled. “Perhaps you should get back to...” he gestured to the counter.

“Oh, probably. So, uhh, enjoy your tea!” Dick got up, a blush creeping across his face. “I’ll see you around.” He shot quick finger guns at Kaldur before hastily disappearing into the back room.

“Thank you!” Kaldur yelled after his retreating boyfriend. Huh, boyfriend. He smiled.

Kaldur was glad that Tim had convinced him to come intervene. Well, not so much intervene as just check up on Dick. Regardless it made him smile. And forget about what was really contained in the cup sitting in front of him. He took a sip of the Blüdhaven Bay Special and subtly spat it back in the cup. Somehow it tasted even worse than the water in Blüdhaven Bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, BONUS SCENE!
> 
> Dick: Hey everyone! I brought pie!  
> Kaldur: I thought you were going to be under cover for a while.  
> Dick: yah I walked into the back room shortly after you left and there was just so much cocaine.  
> Kaldur: Just sitting there?  
> Dick: They were packaging it into like little sugar packets. No wonder so many people came and bought cases of sugar packets. I thought it was some weird organic hipster thing. But no, it was cocaine.  
> Kaldur: You didn’t think to try said sugar at some point…?  
> Dick: it was some weird organic hipster sugar. Would you really want to try it?  
> Kaldur: Point. So, pie?  
> Dick: pie. For my cutie pie boyfriend.  
> Kaldur: *under his breath* oh no  
> Tim: FUCKING FINALLY


End file.
